Combat
by Black Arcane101
Summary: A fight with Shadow has left Sonic on Death's doorstep and Shadow has no intentions to let him walk away from this alive. Beaten, broken, bloodied and bruised; how does Sonic cope with a situation like this? How does he keep fighting when things grow dim? One-Shot!


**So, hey. Here is a new one-shot. This is Sonic's one this time. Right now, I'm doing one-shots of most the common characters so I assure you may see one of your favourite character. So, let's see what happening here shall we?**

He couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything apart from pain. Pain which burned him like acid all over. The sound of his heartbeat rung in his ears, drowning out the laughter of his enemy. He was so weak that he couldn't keep his eyes open nor keep even breaths. Dirt covered him from head to toe thanks to the multiple times he had been pounded to the ground. They were also followed up by large bruises and deep wounds that seeped blood. Honestly, he had lost count how many times he had been knocked around and it didn't help that his head was still swimming. Despite that, a single thought continued to rush through his head "I need to keep going. I need to keep fighting." He couldn't stop, he had to win! Using his strength, the blue hedgehog levitated himself off the ground with his hands, they threatened to give way beneath him any second.

"Spare your energy hedgehog!" spat a black and red figure. "There's no point in using it now." His voice was muffled but hearable. The hedgehog struggled to open his eyes, the light bright against them. His vision was blurry, nothing but a mass of smudged colours. That soon changed when his eyes finally began to focus, revealing his foe once again to him.

"I thought… you would know… me better Shadow" he heard himself say. Sonic was now kneeling, still trying to get to his feet and continue the battle. Every inch of his body screamed at him to stop, to rest but he wasn't listening to its protest. Despite how weak he was, Sonic pulled a cheeky grin. "I don't give up… so easily. For me, there's no such thing as losing." With a final effort, the hedgehog was now on his feet, swaying slightly before regaining balance. He was breathing heavily, also being battered and bruised didn't help about the condition he was in. Dizziness still swam in his head and his vision blurred every now and then. He clutched his left arm as pain continued to throb through it.

"Do you honestly think you can prevail this time?" Shadow said coarsely, his arms against his sides and his hands clenched into tight fists. His lips curled into a fanged smile before he let out a deep laugh. "I knew you were going to lose even before we started this fight, just like what happens with every other fight we've battled. I always have the upper hand whether I'm out-numbered or not. You are nothing but a rag doll that is constantly kicked around. That is nothing! I'm the Ultimate Life-form. I work alone to achieve my own goals. And my main priority is killing you here and now! I have had enough of your silly little games." The black hedgehog advanced on the injured hero who didn't decide to move.

The smirk didn't disappear from Sonic's face. Every now and then he would lose his balance before quickly regaining it. The smile was somewhat freaky towards the ebony hedgehog. "What the hell is he smiling about?" he thought as he continued to advance. "That last attack must have made him lose his senses… or he's planning something. I should stay on guard just in case." The smile just continued to to grow on the blue hedgehogs' face as the anti-hero continued. When he was just a few metres away, Shadow rushed at Sonic, grabbing his throat, slamming into a nearby wall and pinning him there. The blue blur now how his eyes squeezed shut from the new pain that arose and with his uninjured hand, he made an attempt to pry away the grip on his throat only for it to become tighter. He continued to gasp for air, his breathing much more shallow now. "Any last words hedgehog?" the ebony rival said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah…" Sonic said, opening one of his eyes. He returned the smile. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily!"

"What?" Shadow asked confusingly. His grip accidentally loosening from Sonic's throat. With that moments distraction, the azure hero thrusted his right knee upwards, slamming it into Shadow's jaw and causing his head to suddenly jerk up. The blow also caused him to lose is grip on Sonic's throat and stumble backwards with a grunt of pain. Sonic landed on the ground with one knee, tending to his sore neck.

"Y'see?" the blue hedgehog started. "I may look weak and tired, but I don't stop til the very end! I'll keep fighting and I will never cease until I stop running!" He rose to his feet with renewed energy flowing through his veins. His determination to beat his rival drained away all the pain. Sonic creased his brows and stood in his fighting stance. "Now bring it!"

The ebony hedgehog had regained his composure and stood mere metres from Sonic. He too, stood in battle stance and prepared to charge. "I should have known you would have a sly trick up your sleeve faker…" he retorted. "But, as I said before. This battle will conclude with me being the victorious one!" And with those words, the two charged head on at each other.

 **Ah, the good ol' rivalry. Nothing beats it, I think. well, I hope you enjoyed it! Til next time, stay awesome! XD**


End file.
